


Happy At Home

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met, Stiles belonged to Scott. As children, Stiles was his best friend, and Scott was Stiles's only friend, and they had shared a mutual ownership that, while too advanced for them to fully comprehend at the time, took hold and sank its roots in deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this out before I get Jossed too terribly tomorrow.
> 
> Title is from "You're My Best Friend" by Queen.

From the moment they met, Stiles belonged to Scott. As children, Stiles was his best friend, and Scott was Stiles's only friend, and they had shared a mutual ownership that, while too advanced for them to fully comprehend at the time, took hold and sank its roots in deep. 

Stiles would always be Scott's best friend, because Stiles liked Spiderman and Batman so Scott didn't have to pick one and Stiles always shared snacks, only with Scott and without any prompting, and, most importantly, Stiles's mom was sick and he needed somewhere to go when his dad was working and his mom was away for long visits to the hospital. 

Even when Stiles's mom got better in the summer and Stiles didn't have to visit the McCall house as much, he still went almost every day - a thin but glowing woman trailing behind him and chatting with Melissa and smiling softly. 

And when Scott's dad left - but in a different way then the one expected of Mrs Stilinski - the routine was flipped as Melissa had to work longer hours more often and the boys started staying with Claudia after school instead. But, unlike the routine, they remained solid.

As he got older, the language evolved. Stiles was not only his best friend, his one friend that mattered, his partner in crime. He became, only in Scott's quiet, private thoughts, his _brother_.

Scott shared the thought for the first time after Claudia went into remission and died a few months later. It was blurted out as Stiles cried into his shirt, Scott sitting there useless, for the first time, not knowing how or where to touch him. Stiles hadn't responded at the time, just cried harder and noisier - and shit, Scott was crying too but hadn't noticed, the grief of his friend being too consuming to focus on anything else. 

They never mentioned the slip, though Scott thought about it all the time, until Stiles returned it one night, months later, in the dark as he lay next to Scott on his bed. And it became a mumbled phrase that was saved only for sleepovers or heartache.

Scott felt the beginning of it, but didn't yet have the courage to take out the _brother_ and just call him _His_.

* * *

They don't drift apart, or so Scott thinks, even in high school. Especially in high school. If anything, all the weird werewolf supernatural stuff made them closer. And, so what if Scott started to spend more time with Allison, and then Isaac and now Kira? He was allowed to have other friends. Emotionally speaking, he and Stiles were still partners in crime, brothers. And, in the end, Scott was Stiles's one friend. They still told each other everything (except when they didn't) and Stiles knew that someone like Allison could never replace him, even if she did take up most of Scott's time and energy and was the one thing on his mind most of the time. 

So, at least, _Scott_ didn't drift. Scott stayed loyal and firm to Stiles (except when he didn't).

But, it's really only after they accept the darkness into their hearts that Scott realizes how far Stiles has strayed. 

He found out about the kiss with Lydia Martin in passing, a few weeks after it happened. Stiles wrote it off as unimportant - he'd been freaking out and Lydia had been trying to help him. It didn't matter enough to tell Scott. It hadn't _meant_ anything. 

Which was bullshit. Stiles didn't just get meaninglessly kissed by Lydia Martin, and he didn't just not tell Scott about it after.

"Well, Scotty, when would you have liked me to tell you about it?" Stiles sniped, all of a sudden defensive. "Huh? While you were palling around with the Alphas? When we were bonding with a fucking tree? Before or after we went looking for our _parents_ who were going to _die?_ When _exactly_ would you have liked me to tell you?"

"I don't know." Scott returned. " _Sometime_. This is _Lydia_ we're talking about."

"Yeah, whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes and focused on something else that he thought was more important than his own failure to communicate, talking about that door and Scott's boss and _Derek_ -

And that snagged in Scott's mind because if Stiles hadn't told him about Lydia, what else had he been hiding? He'd seen the way his friend looked at Derek; the way _Derek_ looked at him, like Stiles was almost something he could have, like he wasn't Scott's Pack already. 

Slowly, Scott put it all together. The way Peter sometimes leered or laughed when the two of them stood close to each other. How Derek trusted Stiles. How Stiles always ended up back with Derek, touching him more and more casually, joking with him like he did with Scott, winking and smiling and laughing in his direction, trying to catch his attention and _succeeding_.

And Scott, while not the unfaithful friend in the equation, admittedly allowed Stiles a lot of free reign. He didn't keep as good of tabs on him, like he did Allison or Isaac or now increasingly Kira. All of that would have to change. As an Alpha he had to _protect_. He couldn't just let one of his Pack go unwatched.

Sure, the darkness had made Allison shaky and Stiles hysterical and Scott didn't have the control he had. But, he had gotten something in return, slowly, day by day. He had improved Instinct. He didn't have so many rules floating around in his head, limiting him. He could see the gradual loss of his friend and know that he had to get him under control and protect him and, for Stiles's own good, show him his place.

So, Stiles called him over one night because his dad was working that night shift and, last time that happened, no one was there to hold him down as he pitched and turned and screamed and he had hurt himself. 

"If you're not busy." Stiles had tacked on, almost like challenge. Then softer, he added, "It'll be like old times?"

And Scott had agreed, only half of a plan in mind, and it was almost like old times, except they slept farther apart and Stiles's room smelled like sex - only his own, which made Scott feel better - and Stiles didn't whisper _brother_ before falling into a fitful but bodily still sleep. 

As Scott lay there longer, the absence of their hushed affiliation burrowing sharply into his chest, he became more and more certain of what he had to do. Stiles wasn't his brother anymore. Now that Scott was an Alpha, Stiles was just _His_. Once Stiles accepted that, he would be safer and he could stop trying to leave for that poor excuse of an Omega's Pack and Instinct could be satisfied. 

Stiles rolled over, huffing slightly but asleep, and was warm at Scott's side. The sudden thought that he could have him like this always, hot and soft at his side, smelling sweet and familiar, unguarded, entrusting himself into Scott's protection, created an image that was almost too perfect. It was the thought of that which was the real motivation, the one that made Scott sit up gently and leave his friend for just long enough to find where he kept his bottle of lube and box of condoms. 

The bottle was half empty, but the box of condoms had never been opened. The faded date printed to the side stated that they expired two months ago, implying they had been bought a significant amount of time before the current moment. This briefly gave Scott pause because if Stiles was screwing around with Derek, it would only have made sense for them to stay safe. This meant that Derek _must_ have convinced Stiles into forgoing protection, and it made Scott, refusing to be outdone by his lesser, want to forgo it as well.

But, watching Stiles shift restlessly on the bed, legs kicking a little and then settling, Scott knew the mess would be hard to explain away. After all, just because he wanted to show Stiles where he belonged didn't mean his friend had to know about it directly. With Stiles, a suggestion was always preferable anyway. Better to make him think that this came from his own thoughts.

He figured the condoms would still be alright - manufacturers always underestimated dates anyway. He popped the box open to peek in, and then tossed it away, not needing them yet. 

He rolled Stiles onto his back, Stiles's mouth falling open. Scott almost kissed him then, coming close enough to feel his warm breath ghost over his lips, but it was too weird. As much as Scott might have wanted to kiss him, as inviting as that soft, plush, wet heat was, with its pink tongue barely visible, it wasn't something they did. And he didn't want to rouse him - not yet.

Trying to remain undistracted by Stiles's parted, warm lips Scott bowed his head and went to work easing his friend's pajama bottoms down and discarding them. His shirt was more difficult, but Scott managed, getting him naked without waking him up. He slicked up his fingers and, one hand braced lightly on the other boy's knee, brought the other to his friend's entrance. He circled and nudged in, and it was all very efficient until he was in to the second knuckle of his index finger and he _felt_ Stiles. 

His friend was so tight and warm and soft, but Scott had never fingered anyone's ass before, so he figured maybe everyone was like this. But as Stiles sucked him in, Scott pushing his finger in as far as he could, then twisting and pulling out to add more lube and a second finger, he found himself moaning at the idea of being _inside_ there. His cock, which had been half-hard at the prospect of possessing his friend, was now filling, twitching as he stretched Stiles open. Moaning, he listened to his heartbeat to make sure he didn't wake. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he murmured to himself, having to pause for a moment and readjust his now painfully erect cock, his fingers scissoring and pulling his friend stretched, a third finger pushing in alongside the others.

He could do this for a very long time, he realized. He'd always liked fingering Allison, but this was different. Maybe because it was Stiles or maybe because of the change in hole - he didn't know. However, looking up at Stiles's flushed face, he more than wanted to know what he'd look like awake and responsive. 

He was struck by the even stronger desire to kiss him down there, next to his fingers, but knew that would wake Stiles up. He wanted him totally slick and loose before then. So, instead, he pulled out his fingers to apply even more slick before easing them back in, and broke his no-kissing rule. He justified it to himself as more of a soft lapping, into his mouth, only sucking his bottom lip gently but insistently to give it color, and then the top, nipping lightly when he felt bold enough to do so.

Pulling back, smiling to himself, he finally grasped Stiles's since-neglected cock to work it hard. It had by no means been soft before then, but now it twitched and spat precome into Scott's hand as he stroked it tenderly, and Stiles whined, " _Derek_."

Scott full out stopped. His eyes red, his claws prickling to the surface, he was able to pull out of Stiles before he tore him at all. He gripped his hips tight and, wanting to better have him, kissed him again, this time biting and demanding, wanting to hurt Stiles a little bit.

His friend stirred and moaned into the heated movement, but still didn't wake. He just shifted a little, trying to pull away, and Scott felt himself calming down and letting go a little. Stiles stilled in response. Scott felt at Stiles's entrance again, sliding in a finger, and decided it was enough. He allowed himself to pull up Stiles's body, indulging in his peace for a moment longer, nosing his neck and then sucking over his pulse - careful to not leave a mark - as a hand came up to thumb over the head of the other boy's cock.

Stiles jerked, hands already feebly pushing him away. "Stop." he moaned, mouth red and swollen from the kiss, wet from Scott's tongue. Scott pulled up and just had to kiss him there again, forcing his way past Stiles's weak attempts at struggle, licking between his lips. Stiles started to squirm, frantically, eyes snapping open.

"Scott?" he whispered, his voice a high, broken whine. Like a pup, was all Scott could think as his friend wriggled under him. It would have almost seemed playful if Stiles's heart rate hadn't picked up and he hadn't started to shove at him and protest. Scott caught his flying wrists and pinned them to the bed. 

"Am I awake?" Stiles asked him, voice still wavering and strung high. He was blushing and panting, his eyes dark, darting around the room, looking for an escape. "Is this real?"

Scott fixed a look at him. "Does this seem real?" and he bent down to kiss down his chest and suck a nipple into his mouth and bite easily.

"I don't know. I don't know. _I don't know_." Stiles whimpered, his whole body shaking as he tried to pull out from Scott's grip again. "Scott, please, let me go, I'm scared."

"Just want to get a taste of what everyone's been having. Show you what's better." Scott said, now at his friend's slick entrance, sliding one finger in to watch Stiles pitch and start to tear up, whining soft in his throat, desperate. "After all, you're mine, aren't you? My Pack?"

"This is a dream." Stiles choked, free hand coming to cover over his eyes as Scott pushed his knees up to his chest and then spread them. "Wake up." His other hand came up to meet the first, blocking the sight before him out. Scott looked up and saw wetness trailing down his cheek from under his palms, so he leaned up to lick a stripe of it away and Stiles sobbed. "Wake up, Stiles." he said, a little louder.

And it was upsetting Scott to see his friend so terrified, so he lapped softly at his mouth again to make him stop talking. "Stiles," he rumbled against his lips, before pulling back to fish a condom from the box and tear the packet open. He rolled it on. "Don't cry like that." Scott pulled Stiles's hands down and wiped under his eyes with his thumb. He refrained from immediately putting it into his mouth. "I mean, if you're dreaming about it, there has to be a reason, right?" and he lined up his cock with Stiles's wet, exposed hole.

"I've just been so scared of you lately." Stiles hurried out, rushing to keep from faltering, sounding hysterical. "You haven't been yourself lately and I _know_ you wouldn't hurt me but you're not _you_."

Scott frowned, his brow furrowing, and he grabbed Stiles's hips and slammed in hard without another word. Stiles wailed, his body arching tense as his mouth fell open in shock and strain. Scott started to pick up a fast rhythm. Stiles couldn't stop shaking and sobbing loud, sad, keening noises, so Scott slowed down, hands shifting to hug around Stiles's back and hold him close as he rocked in slowly instead. His friend was so tight, and his whole body was bucking and clenching, like he'd never done this before.

"Guess it's been a while, huh?" Scott panted out, a little too lost in the heat of the other boy's body to speak louder than a hush. Stiles didn't respond, his sobs having faded into soft crying and little whines. "Me too, I haven't - _oh_." and while he knew he had been nearing his own release - this sensation, this filling up of his cock was completely new. He was distantly aware that he should pull out and look, but he couldn't stop thrusting into Stiles's heat, rolling in gently as he stretched his friend open even more, the boy groaning and pushing him away and pleading no.

And it only got bigger and Stiles got more vocal and weepy, unable to bear it, unable to coherently speak or think. "What is - Wake - I can't - _Wake up_ , Stiles - It _hurts_ , Scott, _stop_ , it hurts, pull it-" and his voice was lost in a squeak as the condom snapped. Scott had stopped thrusting as he was now tied in, stuck, still holding the other boy very tight. He couldn't respond to any of Stiles's frantic babbling, partly because he had no idea what was happening but mostly because he had started to come, shooting into his friend, and then shooting some more, and then really filling him up.

He nuzzled into Stiles's pale neck, hips flat against his ass. Panting, he managed out, "This ever happen with Derek?"

"Dad, I want to wake up. Somebody wake me up." Stiles begged, and then groaned as Scott rocked closer.

Scott guessed, hazily, that, if Stiles's reaction was anything to go by, Derek had never done this to him before. It was almost impossible to believe, because this felt perfect. Scott was completely, thoroughly owning Stiles like he should, holding him down, not letting him go. The sensation was amazing, and he was _still_ coming, and he'd have to try this with Allison and Isaac and Kira and _anyone_ who would let him, but not until he did it with Stiles again and again and again, until Stiles understood where his loyalty and fidelity belonged. 

Scott and Stiles didn't talk any more, though Scott picked up on the occasional plea for _help_ or _stop_ that Stiles managed out. He did finally jerk the other boy off until he came, having forgotten to do so while fucking him. He made a note to not forget again.

Belatedly, as Scott stopped coming and the swelling went down, Scott realized Stiles was likely to notice the evidence in the morning and understand just how not asleep he had been. Scott knew he'd be sore so, after leaving Stiles docile and leaking on the bed to get a wet towel to clean up, he took some pain until Stiles fell asleep and hoped for the best. 

He thought that he should worry more about this, but didn't, and snuggled close into Stiles's side.

* * *

Stiles looked uncomfortable the next day, physically and mentally, but he didn't seem to suspect anything. He talked a little less, looked even more tired, but Scott knew that sometimes things had to get worse before they improved. 

Isaac knew almost immediately - could probably smell Alpha come on Stiles, even after the thorough cleaning Scott had given him, eating out what he could and then wiping away the rest. Besides one sharp look shot at Scott when Stiles had tripped into view, he remained silent. Scott realized that Isaac must have some pretty strong Instinct too and knew not to question his Alpha like that. Scott figured that deserved some sort of reward.

Allison had no idea, and Lydia just seemed to think that Stiles had gotten worse again. She had her own friend to care about, though, and only gave Scott a meaningful glance, as if accusing him of not properly caring for his friend. Scott ignored it and flirted with Kira, one eye on Stiles the whole time, watching him twitch and sweat and feign normalcy.

Stiles didn't invite him back for sleepover duty, but Scott knew the Sheriff's schedule anyway. He was fine if Stiles didn't get his place yet - he was only human. Besides, it meant Scott had a reason to show him again. And again. And again.

Until Stiles understood.

And then after.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, though, thanks for reading. I'm not so sure about this one, so I hope all y'all liked it okay. Please have a nice day! Best wishes to you!
> 
> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
